cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PB-NpO War
* RIA * CSN ---- Complaints and Grievances Union ---- * Int * ODN * Athens * =LOST= * GR ---- Chestnut Accords ---- * CRAP * TTK * The Brain ---- NOIR ---- * Sparta * BRIG * Darkfall * AO ---- Doom House Accords ---- * GOONS * MK * Umbrella ---- Independents * TOMN * CMEA * SLCB * Hydra * Tetris * DiCE * GO * wF * Legacy * NEAT * Hooligans * GRUE * Argent * LSF * \m/ * MHA * R * BN * SC * OSA * CB * Fark * PPO * TGE * TOP * Alchemy * Nordreich |force2 = Synergy ---- * IAA * TIO * LoSS * GATO ---- The SuperFriends ---- * RoK * RIA ---- Kel-Morian Combine ---- * TCU * THL * BTA ---- Sirius ---- * TKTB * MCXA ---- Valor Accords ---- * UINE * ARES ---- NOIR ---- * Menotah * NoR * DT ---- A.Z.T.E.C. ---- * NV * GLOF * WAPA * Quantum * Colossus ---- Overlord's Protectorate Pact ---- * TPF * 64D ---- Terra-Cotta Pact ---- * NSO * CD * ASU ---- P.E.A.C.E ---- * Olympus * SNAFU * Nebula-X ---- '''Independents * NpO * tLW * FAR * UPN * USN * 57th * STA * Genesis * \m/ * DRAGON * KoH * Exodus * GDA * UBD * CCC * NPO * TFD * NATO * TNG * BoS * Invicta * Sanitarium * NAC * Legion * CoJ * TLR * KN * CA * TPC * AB * ML * FHU * DDM * Avalon * TOOL * PhR |strength1 = |strength2 = |notes = LoSS, THL, and Umbrella are also members of NOIR; NOIR alliances are involved in fronts on both sides of the war.}} Umbrella and GOONS are also members of Pandora's Box.}} RIA, GOD, and CSN are also members of the Chestnut Accords.}} RIA is at war with alliances on both sides of the war; \m/ was shortly at war with alliances on both sides of the war. RIA removed from NpOs side after peace with SLCB.}} BTA, IAA, TCU, and TIO are also members of Sirus.}} Ragnarok is a member of Ragnablok and the SuperFriends; SuperFriends is involved in fronts on both sides of the war.}} UINE is also a member of the Sirius bloc.}} }} The PB-NpO War is an expanding global war which started on January 17, 2011 between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order. It has since expanded to include numerous alliances from the Pandora's Box,SuperFriends, and Complaints and Grievances Union blocs on the side of VE, and Sirius, Ragnablok, Synergy, and AZTEC on the side of NpO. On January 24, 2011, the Federation of Armed Nations and Doom House pre-emptively declared war on the New Pacific Order, wildly escalating the conflict to involve several more large alliances on both sides. Initial Cause Dajobo, Imperial Regent (2nd in command) of the New Polar Order, was caught in logs appearing to encourage a friend of his, Lennox, in his efforts to infiltrate a major alliance. Dajobo suggested two alliances, one of them being the Viridian Entente, and then the rest of the logs constituted the two of them discussing how to go about doing so. A later set of logs shows Dajobo accepting screenshots from Lennox of VE warchest information. Controversy Pandora's Box claimed that Dajobo was actively involved in a plot to infiltrate VE and that he had accepted stolen screenshots. Due to NpO Emperor RandomInterrupt's unconcealed hostility toward PB, VE determined that these actions constituted a clear act of war. And so, VE, PC, FOK, and iFOK declared war on NpO. NpO and its supporters claim that the entire war was a setup from the start. The swiftness of the declaration, combined with the fact that no attempts at diplomacy were made plainly demonstrate that PB intended to hit NpO regardless of whether or not the casus belli was valid. The general consensus, as corroborated by Lennox and VE, is that while Dajobo had indeed conversed with Lennox about infiltrating VE, Lennox ended up intentionally inciting the world to war by betraying Dajobo and revealing the plot to VE. VE then decided to intentionally leak the screenshots to Dajobo so as to set the NpO up. When Dajobo accepted the screenshots (perhaps unaware of their legitimacy), VE was able to claim that Dajobo had accepted stolen screenshots and used this claim as grounds for war. Doom House-NPO War After a series of counters, treaty chains, and the like, the stage was set for NPO to enter into the war, as the only allies of NpO and STA not involved in the war (the Legion and the Phoenix Federation, respectively) were both allies of NPO, which would draw them in. When it became clear that the Legion and TPF did not intend to enter, which in turn would keep NPO out, the Federation of Armed Nations and Doom House made the decision to get them involved by way of a preemptive attack, similar to the move TOP and IRON pulled to get C&G involved in the BiPolar War. The move was decried by many for being the final nail in the moralist shroud MK had worn during the Karma War, by virtue of them preempting an alliance previously uninvolved and citing not liking them as one of the reasons for war. On the flip-side, there are many who felt that NPO had not paid for its crimes to FAN, and that NPO was purposely pulling the strings in letting its allies of allies burn, to preserve itself. Stats }} }} }} }} External Links Declarations of War For PB and Allies *Viridian Entente declares war on New Polar Order *Poison Clan declares war on New Polar Order *iFOK!-Alliance declares war on New Polar Order *The Order of Misfit Nations declares war on New Polar Order *FOK!-Alliance declares war on New Polar Order *R&R declares war on UPN and USN *GOD declares war on UPN *CMEA declares war on UPN and USN *SLCB declares war on RoK and TIO *Hydra declares war on TIO *The Brigade declares war on STA *ODN declares war on UINE and TCU. *Poison Clan declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR and UINE. *Athens declares war on TCU, tLW, FAR, and UINE. *VE declares war on STA and IAA *The International declares war on FAR, UINE, tLW, and TCU *GOD declares war on GATO *Tetris declares war on UINE *Guru Order declares war on ARES *World Federation declares war on STA *CRAP declares on GATO *CSN declares war on LoSS *TTK declares war on GATO *Legacy declares war on LoSS *Hooligans declares war on The Conservative Underground and Federation of Allied Republics *Sparta declares war on Exodus *NEAT declares war on The Hanseatic League *=LOST= declares war on The Hanseatic League *GRUE declares war on The Hanseatic League *The Brain declares war on LoSS *Umbrella & Argent declares war on STA *LSF declares war on MCXA *Sparta declares war on Nueva Vida *GRUE declares war on MCXA *ODN declares war on MCXA *=LOST= declares war on MCXA *DICE declares war on MCXA *NEAT declares war on MCXA *Doomhouse declares war on NPO *MK declares war on CCC *\m/ declares war on NPO *Darkfall declares war on NV, GLOF, & NATO *MHA declares war on The Foreign Division, We Are Perth Army and Colossus *CSN declares war on DT *Team Rocket declares war on \m/ *Alpha Omega declares war on GLOF *BasketBall Ninjas declares war on UBD *The Sandwich Confederation declares war on UBD *OSA declares war on ASU *Celestial Being declares War on Kingdom of Hyrule *GOD declares war on FHU *iFOK declares war on TKTB *Umbrella and MK acknowledge a state of war with Molon Labe *Farkistan declares war on NATO *PPO declares war on TFD *TGE declares war on UINE *Umbrella and Argent declare war on Aurora Borealis *CnG declares war on the Legion *TOP declares war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, the Sasori Initiative, 64Digits and SNAFU *Alchemy declares war on Invicta *R&R declares war on LoSS *Nordreich declares war on NPO For NpO and Allies *New Polar Order recognition of hostility *The Lost World declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *Imperial Assault Alliance declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *The Imperial Order declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *FAR and UPN declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *United Sovereign Nations declares war on iFOK!-Alliance *Ragnarok declares war on Poision Clan *57th Overlanders DoE/Ragnablok/DoW on Poison Clan *TKTB declares war on SLCB *UINE declares war on SLCB in Defense of TIO *TCU declares war on SLCB *STA declares war on Poison Clan *LoSS declares war on Hydra *GATO declares war on RIA *Genesis declares war on FOK *ARES declares war on FOK *\m/ declares war on SLCB *Menotah declares war on R&R *DRAGON declares war on PC *Exodus declares war on RIA *The Hanseatic League declares war on The International *MCXA declares war on The International and Tetris *KoH declares war on Misfit Nations *GDA declares war on Tetris *NV declares war on wF, and AZTEC declares Support *BTA declares war on Hooligans *CCC declares war on FOK *NPO recognizes hostility with Doom House *AZTEC declares war on Sparta *TFD, NATO, TNG declare war on Sparta *NoR declares war on wF *Brotherhood of Steel declares war on MK, GOONS, Umbrella, and FAN *Sanitarium declares war on GOONS *NAC declares war on GOONS *TPF declares war on GOONS *The Legion declares war on GOONS *Invicta declares war on GOONS *64Digits declares war on GOONS *UBD declares war on NEAT *KoH recognition of hostility with VE *CoJ declares war on GOONS *DT declare war on Legacy *Olympus declares war on GOONS *Confederatio Aesir declares war on VE *TLR declares war on GOONS *Kerberos Nexus declares war on Mushroom Kingdom *NSO declares war on GOONS *ASU declares war on GOONS *CD declares war on MHA *TPC declares war on MHA *Aurora Borealis declares war on Sparta *Flying Hellfish United declares war on Legacy & CSN *Molon Labe declares war on Umbrella *DDM declares war on MHA *SNAFU declares war on MK *Avalon declares war on Doomhouse (MK, Umbrella, and GOONS) *TPF, Olympus, Invicta, and CoJ recognize hostility with Doomhouse (MK, Umbrella, and GOONS) *Nebula-X Declare War on TOP *TOOL Declares war on MK *PhR Declaration of War on MK For Both *RIA declares war on SLCB and IAA Withdraws and Surrenders For PB and Allies *NPO and \m/ declare a White Peace *SLCB peace with RoK, RIA and \m/ *Tetris withdraw from the war along with GDA *Team Rocket and \m/ declare a White Peace For NpO and Allies *The Hanseatic League surrenders to The International & Co. *Menotah and R&R White Peace Announcement *TCU surrenders to ODN, Athens, INT, SLCB, PC and Hooligans *BTA white peace with Hooligans *MCXA Surrender to ODN, LOST, LSF, NEAT, GRUE, DICE, Tetris, and the INT *UBD white peace NEAT, BN and SC *GATO peace with TTK, GOD, CRAP, RIA *ARES white peace with Guru Order *wF and NoR declaration of peace *ARES and Genesis white peace with FOK *DRAGON accepts peace with PC,FOK! and Athens *TIO agrees to peace with iFOK, SLCB and Hydra *Exodus reaches peace with RIA and Sparta *NV, GLOF, WAPA, Colossus, Quantum, AB, CD, TFD, NATO, TNG, TPC and DDM agree peace with Sparta, MHA, Fark, PPO, AO, DF, Umbrella, and Argent *CCC agrees to peace with FOK and MK *FAR agrees to peace with iFOK, Athens, Poison Clan, Hooligans, and The International *The 57th Overlanders surrender to Athens and Poison Clan *LoSS & DT surrender to CSN, RnR, Legacy Declarations of Neutrality *POT annouces it will remain neutral *ONYX declares it will remain neutral Related Links *Name that war! *VE-Polar Propaganda *A call to those betrayed by Polaris *War Stats *Everything Must Die *War Map *Impero's Game: The Truth About the Alleged Spying and Evidence of Deception *Response to Rebel Virginia's False Accusations *Google War Stats Spreedsheet *Margrave's Comedy Show *NATO Cancel ToA with MHA Category:Global Wars Category:Wars of the Random Insanity Alliance